Lucy's Life Changer
by Dil Pickles23
Summary: This fanfic takes place five years in the future. And it will see some of the struggles Lucy deals with. I don't own the loud house or any of the characters.


Chapter 1. Family issues.

"Sigh, Edwin why must you be a fictional character in a cheesy tween romance book." Lucy said as she placed her favorite childhood Statue on her nightstand.

"Well guess I should get ready for School." Lucy walked over by the closet she shared with her sister Lola.

"Ughhhh! Lucy! I told you not to wash your stuff with mine!" Lola said as she held up a ruined pair of bright pink shorts.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Lola "Whatever if you don't like the way I do laundry then you do it."

"Excuse you?!" Lola said with a rude tone.

Lucy looked at Lola with anger in her eyes. "I said then do your own laundry! I'm sick of you always being a brat towards me. I'm sorry I can't live up to the expectations of your fairytale world."

"Umm if you did things right there wouldn't be any problems. But it seems you're just a general waste of space and time please get out I need my me time to get ready." Lola said with a bitchy smile as she stood in front of the closet trying to pick out an outfit.

Lucy tapped Lola on the shoulder. "oh, you're still here. I thought I told you to leave." Lucy grumbled. "I need to get ready for school then I'll be out of your presents your Fatass-ness." Lola didn't acknowledge Lucy's last remark. Lucy balled up her fist "Hey Lola I have a question?" Lola sighed and turned around. "What could you possibly wa…" Before Lola could finish her sentence, Lucy punched her in the face. Lola stumbled and fell into her closet

Lola cried and yelled for their mom. "MOM! I THINK LUCY BROKE MY NOSE!"

Lucy quickly changed into a black t-shirt and black shorts and red sneakers before her mother came upstairs.

"LUCY LOUD!" Rita said with anger in her voice.

"What?!" Lucy said with a slightly irritated voice.

"YOU PUNCHED YOUR SISTER IN THE FACE THAT'S WHAT!" Yelled Rita.

"So, she started it by saying I was a waste of space and time." Lucy said with a smug look on her face.

"She's lying Mommy I would never say those mean things." Lola said in a sad voice and tears in her eyes.

"Oh, you poor thing go and get ready for school while I talk to Lucy." Rita said hugging Lola

"O-Okay Mommy." Lola smirked at Lucy well hugging Rita.

"Mom, what reason would I have to lie about this." Lucy groaned.

"It doesn't matter if she did say those hurtful things. You're her older sister you could have done the mature thing and came and told me or your Dad. But you didn't so I'm going to have to Ground you dear." Rita said.

Lucy just looked at her mother and walked away. "Lucy where are you going?" Rita said as she walked after Lucy.

"Breakfast unless being grounded means no eating…" Lucy said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Lucy! Don't talk to your mother like that! Now apologize to your mother!" Lynn Sr said as he stood at the end of the stairs.

"No! Will you please move!?" Lucy said.

Rita pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lynn Just let her through."

"Fine. But she could stand to be a bit nicer."

"Thank you." Lucy said in an irritated voice.

As Lucy stomped off to the kitchen she ran into her brother Lincoln

"Oof… Oh hey Lucy how are you this morning?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm fine…" Lucy said with irritation in her voice

"Are you sure you don't seem fine." Lincoln said with a concerned look on his face.

"YES, FOR THE LOVE FANG I'M FINE! WHY IS EVERYONE ON MY CASE TODAY?!" Lucy yelled as she walked out the front door.

Lincoln followed her out the door and yelled. "Don't you want something to eat?"

Lucy ignored her brother and kept walking.

Lincoln went back inside.

"Yeesh who pissed in her cheerios this morning?" Lynn Jr asked.

As Lincoln was about to answer Lynn, Lola came downstairs yell about have a bruised face.

"Ahh and there's my answer." Lynn replied.

Lana walked by Lynn and Lincoln. "Who Hauled of and Hit miss thang?' pointing to her twin.

Lynn replied. "Miss doom and gloom."

As Lucy walks to school she cuts through the park the and crosses a bridge.

"Sigh… No one will ever understand me. I mean I could probably jump off this bridge and no one would even notice is was gone." Tears start rolling down her face.

She looks over the railing of the bridge "Maybe it would be better if I wasn't here." Just then she gets a call from her friend Haiku. "Hey Lucy, where are you? School started like 15 minutes ago."

Lucy sighed "You know those thoughts I've told you about… Well there back and-and" Lucy started bawling "Haiku I really think a would-be better off dead."


End file.
